ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Distorter of Time
category:MissionsCategory:Wings of the Goddess Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * After the cutscene for Dungeons and Dancers, you will receive the key item Umbra Bug, which is used to enter the next BC. * Have the party leader examine the Regal Pawprints at southeast corner of (H-7), same elevation as tower at (G-9), to enter the BC. * Each party member must have an Umbra Bug to participate. ---- Fight * Buffs are lost upon entry. * Experience is not lost upon death. * You have 30 minutes to complete this mission. ** If you fail, you will have to get a new Umbra Bug from the southern Pso'Xja tower at (H-10). You may only obtain an Umbra Bug once per Vana'diel day. * You will fight alongside Lilisette. **Has high attack, HP, evasion and standard defense. ** Uses move Sensual Dance giving an Attack Bonus to all in range and Attack Down to enemies. Appears to give Magic Attack Down to enemies as well. ** Uses move Thorned Stance giving a Defense Bonus to her. ** Uses move Whirling Edge, which appears to be single-target damage. ** Appears to have access to Waltzes and Sambas with unconfirmed effects. At least one move acts like Wild Card, occasionally bestowing 300% TP to all allies in range. *** She will very rarely waltz herself. ** Lilisette is affected by AoE Blood Pact: Wards, but cannot be targeted by in-party spells such as Magic Fruit. ** Unlike the Promathia fight, if Lilisette is defeated, you will automatically fail and warp out. She cannot be Raised. * Your fight is against Cait Sith Ceithir. ** Uses all standard Black Magic spells except Ancient Magic II, as well as some White Magic spells such as Paralyze. At least some, if not all, of these spells appear to be AoE even though they are regularly single-target. *** Cait Sith Ceithir can be Aspired for MP. **** MP Drainkiss landed for 100 MP with basic magic accuracy gear and capped Magic Accuracy and Blue Magic merits. *** Cait Sith Ceithir's casting can be interrupted by melee attacks. Stun unconfirmed to have any effect. ** Uses move Regal Scratch, a single-target damage move. ** Uses move Divine Favor, which appears to be full Erase and -na. ** Uses move Mewing Lullaby that inflicts both sleep and reduces TP to 0 in AoE. ** Uses move Eerie Eye, a Gaze attack which inflicts Amnesia and Silence. ** Around 50% and below, uses move Level ? Holy, which is an AoE Holy attack with a range of about 20 yalms. Damage depends on a dice roll (six-sided dice), dealing anywhere from 300 to 2000 damage. It is also possible for this move to have no effect whatsoever. *** As the fight progresses, Cait Sith Ceithir will tend to use this move more frequently. * Will summon Atomos to assist periodically. ** Will only appear for a short time to use the following moves then disappear. ** Uses move Soul Vacuum that inflicts AoE All Status Down. The range on this move appears to be larger than the arena itself, and it cannot be Stunned or Erased. *** Beware while Status Down is in effect. All stats (STR, VIT, DEX, etc) will be reduced by 50-60 points, leaving your tank as well as your healers extremely vulnerable to Cait Sith Ceithir's attacks. **** Lilisette will take roughly twice as much damage from Cait Sith Ceithir's attacks and nukes while under this effect. **** A player subbing WHM with a Light Staff can expect to see Cure III potency to drop from 210 HP healed to about 140. ** Uses move Soul Infusion that bestows all drained stats to Cait Sith Ceithir. * After defeating Cait Sith Ceithir you will get a cutscene that starts The Will of the World. * Like the Promathia fight, Lilisette can tank the entire fight as long as she is kept healed. ** Can be cleared with 3 or more healers. Any job with native MP and /WHM or /SCH can heal Lilisette out of range of Cait Sith Ceithir's AoE Magic and Level ? Holy. *** Refresh drinks such as Yagudo Drinks are recommended. MP medicines are a bonus. ** /SCH is convenient for Light Arts, Penury, Dark Arts Aspir and Sublimation. ** Recommended to go for Max MP builds as Lilisette will need near-constant healing. MP, moreso than time, is a bigger enemy in this fight when using this strategy. ** Possibly soloable/duoable by RDM with Refresh and Convert and/or SCH using Penury, Aspir, and Sublimation. Protect IV and Shell IV help tremendously with keeping Lilisette healthy. Game Description :;Mission Orders: What shocking truth lies behind Cait Sith Ceithir's bold declaration that Atomos will choose the future? The answer must wait! Use the combined power of the surviving Cait Siths to stop the rampant Atomos! ---- Game Script